


Movie Night

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s it…I'm not sleeping tonight.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> True ensembles, when all seven of them are talking in my head at once, are no easy feat. When I get it...I love it.

“Let’s watch _Carrie_.”

David Rossi came into the den carrying the largest tray he owned. He started passing out bowls of popcorn to his friends. Hotch and Emily were cuddling down on one end of his couch. JJ sat on the other end with Reid by her feet. Derek and Garcia preferred the floor, surrounded by overstuffed pillows. They were practically spooning, Derek’s arm resting around her waist. It caused a few eyebrows but the Agent and the analyst paid no mind.

“Forgive me if I don’t want to watch a movie about a tortured high school kid.” Reid said.

“I concur.” Emily replied.

“I have the 25th Anniversary edition of _Halloween_.” Derek held up the DVD. “It’s the original plus the one where they added two scenes for television.”

“No way.” Garcia said. “That is the scariest movie ever made.”

“ _Last House on the Left_ is the scariest movie ever made, I think.” Hotch said. “I actually watched that one between my fingers and scary movies never scare me.”

“Well I was a small town teenage babysitter.” JJ said, making room for Rossi at the end of the couch. “Halloween is something I never need to see again.”

“PJ Soles was hot in it.” Derek said. “I must have rewound that “See something you like” scene about 50 times when I was a kid.”

“I like how she wears a baseball cap with her prom dress in _Carrie_.” Hotch replied.

“You like PJ?” Derek looked at his boss.

“She was unconventionally cute.”

“You guys may like PJ but I like Rose McGowan,” Rossi said. “Let’s watch _Scream_.”

“Its so cliché.” Garcia complained. “Its good but…the doggy door scene gave me nightmares.”

“It only became a cliché later.” Reid said. “Though admittedly it did so faster than any other film in the genre except possibly the _Friday the 13th_ series. When it was first viewed by audiences they were scared out of their minds.”

“What happened to poor Drew Barrymore.” JJ shuddered. “It makes me like living so close to my neighbors.”

“Well Rossi brought us out to the middle of nowhere.” Emily said. “I don’t think I want to watch _Scream_ sitting so close to a bay window.”

“C'mon guys.” Rossi said. “It’s going to be All Saints Day before we pick a damn movie. If we reject the overly popular stuff…”

“We’ll get into the garbage like _Terror Train_ and _Sorority House_.” JJ finished.

“I like _Sorority House_.” Derek said.

“You would sugar.” Garcia pinched his cheeks.

“Since when do you finish each other’s sentences?” Hotch asked, looking at JJ.

She politely ignored him, complaining to Dave that she didn’t want sugary soda. She switched her Cherry Coke for his Diet and he turned up his nose. Garcia switched it again, taking his cherry and giving up her diet.

“Thanks Garcia.”

“We could solve this by going suspense instead of horror.” Reid said. “How about _The Silence of the Lambs_?”

Everyone groaned.

”A movie about FBI profilers?” Emily asked. “No thanks. I get that everyday. Besides Anthony Hopkins scares the hell out of me.”

“It’s a good movie though.” Derek said. “Buffalo Bill is a scary dude. You're right though, too close to home. I want to watch something much more of a fantasy.”

“Almost all killers in scary movies have the possibility of existence,” Reid mused. “Except for maybe Freddy Krueger. Though death from scary dreams is a phenomenon that his been explored in Eastern cultures for centuries.”

“That’s it…I'm not sleeping tonight.” Garcia shuddered, cuddling closer to Derek.

“Hotch, pick a movie.” Rossi said.

“How come he gets to pick?” Derek asked.

“Because other than his admitted boyhood addiction to PJ Soles, he’s been silent. We’ll trust him.”

“ _Alien_.”

“Oh! Good choice.” JJ said. “I think I slept with the lights on for about a month after I saw that film.”

“Were you even alive when that film came out?” Rossi asked.

“Shut up Dave.” She gave him a gentle poke in the ribs. “I told you I was a small town teenage babysitter…horror films were a staple.”

Hotch handed the DVD to Rossi and he got up to slip it into the player. He took his seat back beside JJ, turning out the lights.

“What are you doing?” Garcia turned around to look at him.

“Who watches horror with the lights on?

“I do,” she said. “All the time.”

“Well you're an adventurous kinda girl; its time for a new experience. Morgan will protect you.”

“Morgan will scare the hell out of her.” Emily said. “No funny stuff Morgan…I mean it.”

“I'm shocked that you believe I would indulge in such behavior, Prentiss.”

Hotch and Rossi smirked.

“I've never seen this movie.” Reid said.

“What?” Hotch looked at him.

“I saw the 1986 sequel but I guess I never got around to this. It was on my to-do list.”

“Scratch it off.” JJ said. “You're about to be entertained.”

“Is it very scary?” he asked.

“In space Reid, no one can hear you scream.” Hotch said.

“No one can hear you out here either.” Emily once again looked toward the bay window. “Can someone close those damn curtains?”

“Afraid of the boogeyman?” Hotch squeezed her.

“Absolutely.”

JJ laughed. Rossi put his arm up around the couch and she gave him a look. He moved it back to his side. Reid pressed his back up on the couch and took a deep breath. He hated scary movies and he didn’t have anyone to hold onto.

“Just squeeze my leg if you get scared, Reid.” JJ said.

“I don’t want to cut off your blood flow.” He replied.

“Shh.” Derek turned to them, his finger over his lip. JJ threw popcorn at him.

“I think I need to get a life.” Prentiss said as the credits started to roll.

“Why?” Garcia asked.

“So I can stop doing things like this. If I were home right now…”

“Then you still wouldn’t have a life.” Rossi replied. “You’ve got popcorn, a scary movie, and great friends. This is the life. Now stop talking before I give you a good scare.”

“Don’t let him anywhere near me, Hotch.”

“Aww, FBI profiler protects girlfriend.” Derek said. “That’s so cute.”

“Watch the movie.” Emily threw popcorn at him.

She relaxed against Hotch, sighing as he held her close. She glanced over at JJ and saw her relaxing on Rossi too. Derek and Garcia were in their own cuddly universe and Reid had already taken possession of JJ’s leg. Fraternization was against the rules but they were all practically dating each other. Talk about scary.

***


End file.
